Glass Shards
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Final book in the Broken Glass series. 10 years after they graduated high school, the crew gets back together for a 10 year reunion. Cato want to use this time to get that old high school spark he had with Clove ignited. But her career as a singer is fighting all of this. Can Cato win his Clover back or will the already shattered glass be reduced to tiny shards? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay. Here it is. The long awaited Glass Shards. I've put this off long enough. Long story short, this is 10 years after everyone graduated high school. They are all around 27 now. They are getting together for their ten year reunion. Anyways, is everyone all excited and ready for this? Alright people. Here is the final book in the Broken Glass series.**

**Before I forget, here is careers and spouses.  
Clove- Single, singer  
Cato- Single, gym trainer  
****Foxface- Married to Marvel, CIA agent  
****Marvel- Married to Foxface, male model  
Katniss- Married to Peeta, owns training center  
Peeta- Married to Katniss, chef  
Madge- Married to Gale, mayor  
Gale- Married to Madge, hunter  
Glimmer- Married to Thresh, clothes designer  
Thresh- Married to Glimmer, emergency responder  
Jett and Isabelle- Married, lawyers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 1 - The Crew

Cato POV

It's been years since all of the crew got together. I've been taking on and off with Marvel but that's pretty much it. Now Jett's having our crew get together with him and his wife at their place before the real ten year reunion. I really didn't want to go at first but it occurred to me that Clove would most likely be there. I haven't heard from her in years. Well, I have her her voice but I haven't had a conversation with her. She became a famous singer and I am a trainer. She probably doubled my yearly salary in six months. But I don't care about that. I still love her. I've loved her since the first time I laid eyes on her. I take a deep breath before I park my car outside of Jett's house. He kept their childhood home to raise his family. I'm not sure if they have kids but hey, whatever floats their boat. I see Katniss and Peeta going inside with their son and daughter. I think their kids names are Hunter and Hope.**(A/N See what I did there?) **Once the door shuts, I slip out of my car and up to the house. I knock on the door once before it swings open. I see Jett standing there. Now that he's older, he looks less like Clove now. He moves aside and I slip in. I see everyone is already there but not Clove. I can hear Jett's wife talking on the phone and I hear her say 'Well you better get here soon' before hanging up. I'm guessing all the kids are playing downstairs because I don't see any running around up here.

"Hey. So how's everyone been?" Jett asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Clove?" Foxface asked.

Jett and Isabelle shared a look before turning to everyone.

"Clove isn't sure if she can slip away for the few days," Isabelle said.

I started to feel anger rising inside of me. I only came because Clove was going to be here.

Everyone had mixed emotions but Foxface stood up.

"People, we should give her a break. I mean she is famous now."

I looked down. Suddenly I saw Hunter chasing a red head with curly hair and green eyes into the room followed by a little Jett with blue eyes and Hope.

Foxface, Katniss and Isabelle got up. Foxface grabbed the little red head, Isabelle grabbed the little Jett and Katniss grabbed Hope and Hunter. They took the kids downstairs and shut the door when they came up. They sat back down.

"I personally think my sister should get a little time off for the reunion but that's just me," Jett muttered.

Isabelle patted his chest and the anger started to disappear from his face. Suddenly, Jett and Isabelle's son burst into the room.

"Mommy! Mommy! There are right flashing lights outside. Does that mean Auntie Clove's here?" he asked.

Isabelle rushed to the window. Sure enough, there was a raven haired beauty fighting her way to the door while paparazzi snapped pictures and the press was asked her question after question. She looked frustrated but it was her.

It was Clove.

Clove POV

Don't these people have lives? Do they have to follow me everywhere I go? Can't I get a break? Nope. Not going to happen anytime soon.

"Clove! Clove! Is this the house of a secret boyfriend?" one reporter asked me.

That snapped something. That pushed it too far. I whip around and stare the reporter in the eyes. She looks terrified.

"A boyfriend? Are you kidding me? This is my brother's house. I am here to get reunited with my old high school friends before our ten year reunion. This is my one break from performing. Get out of my face and off my brother's land," I screamed.

"No need to bite her head off," a male reporter said.

I marched up to him and he started to back away in fear.

"That's what I thought," I hissed under my breath.

I walked up to the house and opened the door without knocking. I slam it behind me while looking at the press. Okay. Maybe that was a bit much but they honestly deserved it. My twin means everything to me and seeing him again will be awesome but if the press will be here all weekend, this is going to suck.

I whip around and see everyone. My brother steps ahead of the group and hugs me. I don't hesitate to hug him back. I feel Isabelle put a hand on my shoulder before little Chase wraps his arms around my legs. I pick him up before seeing a face I that has being haunting me for the past few weeks.

Cato.

**Finally writing this story! What does everything think so far? Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, I have a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you could go vote. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I almost fell asleep while watching a video in social studies and this popped into my head. First, I reminded myself that I needed to update this story, then this popped into my head. Ha ha ha. So since writing a long author's note really isn't in my interests, this is the end of the note.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 2 - Minor Difficulties

Clove POV

It feel amazing to see everyone. But whenever I look at Cato, I can only think about when we broke up.

_*Flashback*_

_I sit at the recording studio writing in my song book. I am recording the newest song written by my manager. I barely read the contract before I signed it. I really wish I would of noticed that my songs are to be written by my manager or by my record label. I was writing a song about being a twin. I plan to call it 'Double Trouble' because you have two of us and there is twice the amount of trouble. I continue with writing until my phone starts ringing. I don't even look at the caller ID to know who it is._

_"Hey Jett," I say._

_"Hey Clover. How you been?" he asked nervously._

_I set my pen down. Something's up. I can tell by how nervous my twin is acting._

_"Is there something your trying to tell me?" I ask._

_"I just wanted to make sure you're okay since you and Cato broke up," he mumbled._

_"What? Cato and I broke up? That's news to me!" I yell._

_"Okay well no need to burst my eardrum. Hasn't Cato broke up with you already?" he asked. "He said he called you and left a message."_

_"Okay well did he get my new number because if he called my old number, I wouldn't have gotten the message," I said, my voice getting quieter until the end of my sentence._

_"You okay?" my twin asked._

_I swallowed. I hung up without answering or saying goodbye to my twin. I turned to a blank page in my notebook. I suddenly feel inspired to write a break up song. I figure my manager might let me get away with writing one of my own songs if it is a break up song. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Our break up was nine years ago but I only recently finished the song. I really haven't been working too hard on it. I was suddenly snapped back to reality by Isabelle.

"Earth to Cloverfield!" she said waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

Marvel coughed three times but the third time he said 'diva' mixed in.

I grabbed a throw pillow and whipped it at Marvel. He fell out of his seat. Everyone laughed.

"I asked if you have any new albums or songs coming out soon," Katniss said smirking.

"Both," I answered. "I have a new album coming out called 'Devil in Angel's Clothes'. I actually just did a shoot for the cover. I hate what I had to wear for the cover. White short shorts, white tank top, white and silver Ugg boots with little diamonds on them that were made special for the shoot, and a white feather flower hair clip that covered half the side of my head. I had a giant black sweatshirt on with the word angel written on it in silver. I have smoky eyes makeup and smudged black eye liner under my eyes. I had on thick black lashes on. They also made me wear a very light pink lip stick. It was hell," I said.

"And the new song?" Peeta asked with an expectant look on his face.

"I really don't want to talk about until my manager guarantees I can record this song. Most of my songs are written for me and this one I wrote," I explained.

Suddenly, my twins ringtone started going off. It was one of my earliest songs.

_Ping pong, la di dong. It's a game of back and forth. Ping pong, la di dong. It's all about the worth._

I grabbed my twin's phone and dropped it in a vase full of flowers and water. Everyone looked at me with shocked looks pressed onto their faces. I understand completely because I would be shocked if I saw someone steals someone else's phone and drop it into a vase of flowers.

"Come on Clove! It's at least one of your songs!" he wined.

"But that song? Do you hate me or something? That is the worst song I've ever sang. I didn't even want to sing it," I sighed.

Everyone looked at me weird. Foxy nods though. She understands. The song is so stupid and it really sounds even more stupid. I probably didn't need to ruin my twin's phone but it was his choice to select that stupid song for his ring tone. He couldn't of picked a good song of mine? Suddenly, Isabelle's phone went off and she had the same ring tone as Jett.

"Let me guess," she said before throwing her phone into the vase.

"No," I said picked her phone out of the water and whipped it against the wall. "That."

She nodded. Thank god both my twin and my best friend have armor cases on their phones.

"Anyways," Jett said before coming back into the room. "Will you sing us the song anyways?"

Everyone looked excited. They were all looking like they really want me to sing the song I just finished writing.

I guess I have no choice.

**Alright! I updated. Next chapter will open have Clove's song in it. It probably took me three hours to write it for this fanfic. It's on my iPod so I may type it out wrong on my laptop so bear with me. Please review, favorite, and follow. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So it's the moment of truth for me. I wrote the song in this chapter especially for you all so it would really be appreciated if you could let me know what you think of it. Keep in mind it's my first song ever Here is chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I only own the story line and the song in this chapter.**

Chapter 3 - What Happens, Happens

Cato POV

Clove took a guitar from the family music room and started to play the song intro before she started singing.

_I'm not the ordinary girl._  
_The one who needs some boy.  
I'm not one to follow the crowd._  
_I think I need to let go and just be loud._

_You've really changed._  
_You can't be the one._  
_There is my true love out there._  
_I know he is somewhere._

_I haven't seen you in a while. _  
_You smirk, your smile, your true way._  
_I would never tell you,_  
_But I really miss you._

_Where did you go?_  
_You disappeared from my life._  
_You tried to say goodbye._  
_I just wanna know why._

_I'm long gone._  
_I left for a change._  
_You didn't try to fight._  
_It took away my shining light._

_The boy you were has disappeared._  
_He lies, he cheats, he isn't Mr. Perfect._  
_You're trying to get me back._  
_That sparkle we started to lack._

_I haven't seen you in a while. _  
_You smirk, your smile, your true way._  
_I would never tell you,_  
_But I really miss you._

_Where did you go?_  
_You disappeared from my life._  
_You tried to say goodbye._  
_I just wanna know why._

_You never tried so hard to say goodbye._  
_Why now would you wish to leave?_  
_Don't you wanna stay-ay-ay-ay-ay?_  
_Don't you wanna stay?_  
_Baby why won't you stay?_

_I haven't seen you in a while. _  
_You smirk, your smile, your true way._  
_I would never tell you,_  
_But I really miss you._

_Where did you go?_  
_You disappeared from my life._  
_You tried to say goodbye._  
_I just wanna know why._

_Is it an issue?_  
_Is it a big deal?_  
_Why can't you see?_  
_You were meant for me._

_I look into your eyes._  
_I see the kid I fell in love with._  
_There is only one thing to do._  
_Say I love you._

_You tried to say goodbye._  
_I just wanna know why? _

My mouth fell open. We all gave Clove a standing ovation.

"Wow Clove. What's that called so we know what to search for when it comes out?" Jett asked.

"Well I'm still working out a proper name but so far, I want to call it Know Why," she said smiled.

People started asking her question after question. I fell Foxy slap my arm. I looked at her and Marvel.

"So what did _you _think about Clover's song?" Marvel asked.

"I like it. It's-" Foxy cut me off.

"About you," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on Cato. You may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together," Marvel added.

"You both are being ridiculous," I said to them.

"Cato. Listen to us. Clove wrote that song about the break up you guys had," Foxy argued.

"That was nine years ago!" I argued back.

"That doesn't matter in any ways Cato. Clove has always been fragile and you hurt her. Worst of all, it was her twin who ended you telling her. You didn't have the balls to break up with her yourself. Even though I know your about to say that you didn't have her correct number at the time, you could of got it from Marvel or me! You hurt her and she didn't deserve being broken up with from her twin because the guy she thought she could trust was too stupid and too self centered to realized that Clove isn't going to break up with him just because she became famous. You guys could be married right now if you hadn't of been so stupid," Foxface barked at me trying not to be so loud people will focus on her yelling at me.

"Why did you guys even break up?" Marvel asked. "I mean you guys seemed to have a perfect relationship before everything happened."

"I knew I was going to lose her so I decided to break up with her before she broke up with me!" I whisper-yelled at him. "It makes perfect sense if you're not stupid."

That must of hit Foxy hard. She slapped me and marched away. She is in the CIA so saying that might have been uncalled for. But hey! She said a song that is clearly not about me is about me. There is no way in hell that Clove's break up song is abou-

Oh fuck.

Everything sort of came to me. I thought something that wasn't true. Maybe she wouldn't break up with me. Maybe I actually messed everything we had up. I run my fingered through my blonde hair. I need to fix this and I need to fix it now. I get up and walk up to Clove.

"Hey. Quick question," I said. "Was your song about me?"

Clove POV

What do I say? Cato will kill me when he finds out my song is about him. I just shake my head.

"Well what would you say to getting back together?" he asked.

I open my mouth to answer but my phone starts ringing. I recorded myself singing my new song I want to record to be an actual song one day. I look at the caller ID.

Oh crap.

**Cliffhanger! Love you all. Please review, favorite and follow. Also please go vote in the poll on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yo yo yo peoplez! Guess who has way too much energy! Times up! It's me! I don't know how I'm awake right now. Okay forget me doing an author's note! I'm jumping right into this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

_Previously On Glass Shards _

_I look at the caller ID._

_Oh crap._

Chapter 4 - Just Doesn't Matter

Cato POV

I don't get how a phone call can really interfere with such an important question. I watch as Clove walked off answering this supposedly important call. She seems nervous and upset by the caller and the call. I try to listen in on what Clove is saying. I can only make out one sentence.

"Alright. I understand," she said.

I watched as Clove hung up her phone. I watch as she comes into the room. She looks really upset.

"Guys, as much as this pains me to say this, I can't stay. That was my manager. I wasn't told but I need to go back for business. My career isn't the kind of career where your time off in guaranteed. I was told that I could be called in any time, any day," she explained.

Jett went and hugged little Clove. She wrapped her arms around her brother. He looked into her eyes.

"It was amazing to see you Clover. Sorry you can't stay. Love you, good luck with everything," he said.

Clove said a quick goodbye to everyone and hugged us all. She started towards the door but I ran and cut her off. I wasn't letting her get out of here so I can lose her again. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell Cato?" she barked.

This probably isn't an appropriate time to sing, but YOLO.

_Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when your with someone_  
_Someone that you love who takes your breath away, _  
_We're wild and we're young, we're living for today_

_Tell me where you come from, you look like your hope's gone_  
_I can tell you need someone today, Get into the rhythm, forget all your problems, Why not let the waves wash them all away_  
_I know you came for the weekend, but girl there's no way you're leaving, this is where it begins, feels like we're stars in a movie, I'm Romeo you're my Julie, Just stop and take it all in._

_Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when your with someone_  
_Someone that you love who takes your breath away, _  
_We're wild and we're young, we're living for today_  
_The World Is Ours_

_Drive up to the canyon, check out all the mansions, pretend we're in a phantom that'd be cool, Then back down to the ocean, swim out to the dolphins, we can have it all just me and you._  
_I know you came for the weekend, but girl there's no way you're leaving, this is where it begins, feels like we're stars in a movie, I'm Romeo you're my Julie, Just stop and take it all in._

_Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when your with someone_  
_Someone that you love who takes your breath away, _  
_We're wild and we're young, we're living for today_  
_The World Is Ours_

_Lets get lost in the fire light, there's only us tonight, we can talk from dusk till dawn. Swim free in a starlit sea, we will always be, forever young._

_Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when your with someone_  
_Someone that you love who takes your breath away, _  
_We're wild and we're young, we're living for today._

The whole time I was singing, Clove was standing there looking at me like I was insane. This song perfectly helps describe my feelings. Clove probably just wants to run. I don't think she noticed Isabelle had took her phone and was typing a message away.

"What was that?" Clove demanded.

"It was a distraction and it was my way of saying you should stay for a bit," I said smiling.

"By the way, I texted your manager and you can stay for the weekend. She said she can just switch studio times with someone else," Isabelle added before dropping Clove's phone into her hand.

"How did you get your hands on my phone?" Clove barked.

"You were very distracted with Cato singing," she explained.

Clove rolled her eyes. She looked at me.

"There is no way I can stay. MY career is important," she said emphasizing the word 'my'.

"I'm not letting you leave," I said before lifting her over my shoulder and spinning.

"First of all, put me down. I'm wearing a freaking skirt for crying out loud. Second, everything in my career isn't any career that can really be rescheduled. That could mean my world tour could be pushed back, I would get a chance to release the new song I wrote, I won't-"

"Cloverfield! Come on! You are being way over dramatic!" Clove's twin yelled at her.

"Jett! You act like you don't know me. You know me best out of anyone in the room. Maybe second but Isabelle isn't my twin so you have her there. But honestly, don't take this as a surprise. I have a career that requires everything being dropped on short notice. I have to leave," she whined to us.

"You're staying!" we all yelled at her.

Clove sighed. "Am I going to get a say in this?"

We all shook our heads. Clove sat down defeated.

"Well I guess let's get this party started," Isabelle laughed.

This weekend just got a lot more interesting.

**There we go. There it is. Please review, favorite and follow. Also could you please go vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks! Love you!**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So sorry I was gone so long. School, hospital volunteering, and basketball have been holding me done. I also found this old project in my closet so I am now to determined to complete it. I've made so much progress over the past few days and I'm extremely proud of myself. I will be working on that quite a bit too. Alright, I'm getting off topic and I'm talking about my super dull life so here is chapter 5 of Glass Shards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else recognized. **

Chapter 5 - You Know You Have A Fucked Life When...

Clove POV

Oh for fuck's sake. What do these freaking people have against me? I guess I can't say I'm mad. I'm actually pretty flattered they want me to stay but the sooner I get away from Cato, the better. I don't want to even look at him. If my cousin Johanna was here, so would gladly 'get rid of' Cato for me. Jett would suspect Johanna but we agreed to always be each other's alibi. We always tried to get Jett in on the plan but stubborn Jett won't get involved. Speak of the devil, Jett starts carrying in something covered with a huge white sheet.

"Hey Clover. Remember this dinosaur?" he asked pulling the sheet away.

Underneath was an old karaoke machine. It was a machine that hooks up to an iPhone or iPod. I don't know what the hell Jett has planned or what his intentions are.

"So who's up for singing first?" he asked.

Everyone looked around. No one really wanted to sing first.

"Alright. No one? Okay. Clove is up first then," he said smiling.

Of. Fucking. Course. My brother picks me because I sing for a living. I stand up and walk to the machine. I grab the second microphone and toss it to Foxface. She comes up to the machine. I plug my phone in and go to YouTube. I select Still Into You by Paramore. I make sure to select the karaoke version.

_Can't count the years on one hand_  
_That we've been together_  
_I need the other one to hold you_  
_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_  
_To love each other_  
_But when our fingers interlock,_  
_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_  
_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_  
_I first met your mother_  
_And on the drive back to my house_  
_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_  
_Fall off your shoulder_  
_And to your favorite song_  
_We sang along to the start of forever_  
_And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_  
_Some things just, some things just make sense_  
_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_  
_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah, after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_

Fucking Cato was smiling. I shook my head at him. I went and sat down between Foxface and Isabelle. Cato jumped forward. He plugged his phone into the machine. He selected Want You Back by Cher Loyd. I ignored him the whole time he was singing. I pulled my phone out. I see a new message from my manager.

_Hey Beautiful. I know your friends have convinced you to stay but I'm leaving this decision to you. I will try to switch studio times if you really want to stay, but if you want, let me know and come and we'll get our studio time. The thing is though, your world tour will stay on track but you'll have to wait after the tour to release that amazing song you wrote. That's right. I honestly considered your song and I want you to release it as your newest song. Love you Beautiful. Text me back as soon as possible. _

I read over my manager's text another few times before looking up. Jett is dragging Isabelle in front of everyone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Isabelle kept repeating.

Jett started the song. It was Summer Loving. It was from Grease. All of us could get involved with this song. I smiled but my smile quickly faded.

I really need to figure out my plan.

If I'm heading back to work, I can get my song released but I will be leaving my friends and God only knows next time I'm going to see them. I know I'll be seeing my twin and Isabelle often, but everyone else, not so much.

If I stay, I'll see people I haven't seen in the longest time but I'll have to wait to release my new song and I've worked my butt off over these last nine years writing this song. I guess it will still be released no matter what, but I want it released before my tour.

My life is fucked up.

**There we go. By the way, I'm going to stop pretending I'm an innocent little girl who doesn't swear. I swear so I might as well add some swearing into my chapters to help emphasize my points. Also, drama will be starting up soon and basketball games are also coming into my life. So now my updates might take a little longer. Sorry people. Let me know what you're all thinking. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Guess who's in a terrible mood! I'm in possibly the worst mood I've been in, in the longest time. I actually cried! I feel both physically and emotionally shitty. I'm only updating now so I can give you all a sad message. I'll post it at the bottom. Here is a short update for Glass Shards.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? **

Chapter 6 - Escape

Cato POV

I sit up and look around. I see that everyone fell asleep in Jett's living room. I see Clove packing her bag. She was wearing a very dark blue denim bustier with little white polka dots. She was wearing a cream colored skirt with a lace covering. Her long hair was tied up into a bubble ponytail. She pulled on some cream colored pumps. She looked around so I shot up. Her eyes landed on me and she held a finger to her lips to stay quiet. Not a chance.

'Sorry,' I mouthed to her before whipped my phone out.

I turned on an air horn app and started to play the horn, Everyone shot awake. Clove quickly slipped out the door and shut it behind her with bag with her.

"I'm going after her," I mumbled before sprinting after her.

Clove saw me just as she hopped in her vehicle. She started to drive away. I got into my car and started to follow her. We Own It came over my car's speakers. **(A/N My brother got me hooked on this song. Blame him, not me.)**

_It's Young Khalifa man_  
_2 Chainz!_

_Money's the motivation,_  
_Money's the conversation,_  
_You on vacation, We gettin' paid so_  
_We on paycation, I did it for the fame_  
_It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am_  
_Yeah, it's the life I chose_  
_Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed_  
_And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove_  
_You can catch me kissin' my girl with both eye closed_  
_Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking_  
_Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it_  
_You used plastic, we 'bout cash,_  
_I see some people ahead that we gon' pass_

_I never feared death or dying_  
_I only fear never trying_  
_I am whatever I am,_  
_Only God can judge me, now_  
_One shot, everything rides on tonight_  
_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_  
_This moment, we own it_  
_And I'm not to be played with_  
_Because it can get dangerous_  
_See these people I ride with_  
_This moment, we own it_

_And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with_  
_Put it all out on the line with, if you looking for me you can find Wiz_  
_In the new car or in the crown whip_  
_My new broad, that's a fine chick_  
_And the wonder squad, I'm down with_  
_(and no way around it)_  
_What you say? Tell me what you say_  
_Working hard, rapping for my dogs, do this everyday,_  
_Taking off, looking out for all, making sure we ball,_  
_Like the mob all you do is call_  
_Catch you if you fall, Young Khalifa_

_I never feared death or dying_  
_I only fear never trying_  
_I am whatever I am,_  
_Only God can judge me, now_  
_One shot, everything rides on tonight_  
_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_  
_This moment, we own it_  
_And I'm not to be played with_  
_(I ride or die for mine)_  
_Because it can get dangerous_  
_See these people I ride with_  
_(I ride or die for love)_  
_This moment, we own it_

_This the biggest day of my life_  
_We got big guns, been graduated from knives_  
_It's the day in the life and I'm ready to ride_  
_Got the spirit, I'm feeling like a killer inside_  
_Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet_  
_Ride with the plug so I'm close to the outlet_  
_At the red light, rims sitting off set_  
_I look better on your girl than her outfit._

_Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran_  
_We the fam and loyalty never change up_  
_Been down since day one, look at where we came from_  
_Jumping out on anybody who try to say some one thing about it_  
_Got a problem, I got the same one_  
_Money rolls, we fold_  
_Plenty clubs we closed,_  
_Follow the same code_  
_Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control_

_One shot, everything rides on tonight_  
_Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,_  
_This moment, we own it_  
_And I'm not to be played with_  
_(I ride or die for mine)_  
_Because it can get dangerous_  
_See these people I ride with_  
_(I ride or die for love)_  
_This moment, we own it_

_This moment, we own it_  
_I ride or die for mine_  
_I'm ride or die material_  
_One life we live so here we go_  
_This moment, we own it_

I pulled just in front of Clove on the highway and slam on my brakes. She hits hers just before she hit me. I got out of my car and slammed the door. I walked up to Clove's window. The driver's window unrolled. Oops. I guess I followed the wrong person. Inside was a redhead. I quickly ran to my car and got back in. I sped away and I saw a car the looked liked Clove's I pulled the same stunt I did with the last girl. I walked to the window. This was Clove's car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You don't need to know," she barked in my face.

Suddenly, Jett and Isabelle pulled up behind Clove. Isabelle was driving. Jett got out of the car and walked up to me. I backed away. Jett opened the door and pushed Clove into the passenger seat. He and Isabelle starting driving back to town. I whipped around and started to driving back to town. By the time I got back, everyone was already inside. Jett and Isabelle were lecturing Clove. I saw she had headphones in and she wasn't listening. She let her hair down though so I don't think they should have noticed.

Suddenly, I black limo pulled up and a woman stepped of of the back seat.

Who is she and, more importantly, why is she here?

**There it is. So anyways, we need to talk.**

**For now, I'm done. I'm freaking done. I don't have it in me to write. I will not be updating for a while. If I do, it's a good day. But for now, I'm done. I will return later but only God knows when. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I need a break from this. I could use a serious break from everything in my life.**

**Please review favorite and follow. I really need it right now. I need some support right now. If you all can get me to 20 reviews, that will be amazing and it will really help. Hell, I'll even be happy with 15. Love you all. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay people. I had no intentions of updating for a while but honestly I need to say this. I feel like you guys abandoned me when I needed you guys the most! I don't want to insult you guys but I feel like you guys left me in the dark despite me needing you! So if you guys stopped caring about this story (and possibly me), I'm not going to write this story! I should delete this but I'm leaving it up for the few people who still possibly care even if it is in the least possible way. After I post this, I'm going to take a long break and maybe start working on chapters for the story I've been waiting to update. I came up with the idea for this story a long time ago but I put it off because I made a promise to the readers of my Broken Glass series to finish this series! I'm kind of upset I wrote this now! Alright! This ranting is making me mad so here is the FINAL chapter of the final book in the Broken Glass series.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. If you haven't got that yet, you have- Never mind. **

Chapter 7 - The Proposal

Cato POV

I walk along the glass case. I probably should of done this a while ago but now I know she's where I need her to be and this will work. I see the perfect item I need.

"That one," I said to the girl behind the counter while pointing at my item.

She pulled it out and put it in a purple velvet box. I paid her at the register and she handed the box over. I put it in my jacket pocket and started out towards my car. Everything is falling into place.

Jett POV

I sit down beside my wife and pull her into me. I look at my twin. She is sitting beside Foxface looking at something on her phone. She keeps scrolling. She looks like she's about to fall asleep. No! I can't lose her again. The only way we would have even the slightest chance to keep her here is for Cato to- Wait. Where's Cato?

"Anyone know where Cato has went to?" I asked.

"Don't know. Don't Care. Can I go now?" my sister said without looking up from her phone.

"He went to-" Marvel started before looking at my twin then turning to me again. "Buy something," he finished.

Clove's gaze shot up from her phone. "Buy what?" she demanded with panic in her voice.

We all pulled out our phones and looked at them.

"BUY WHAT?" Clove screamed.

Cato walked through the door at that moment. He saw Clove's face is red as fuck and he paled.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

No one had an answer to this so Cato just shook his head.

"I guess it doesn't matter but this does," he said before walking up to Clove.

He pulled my twin to the center of the room and got down on one knee.

Is this really happening?

Clove POV

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? Not here! Not now!

He is on one knee in front of me. Is this really happening?

"Cloverfield. I love you. I always have and I always will. Will you make me the luckiest guy on Earth and do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

He pulled out a ring. It was a woven white gold ring with of the two woven white gold pieces being covered with diamonds.

"Cato. As much as this pains me to say this. I can't do this. I'm sorry," I said.

Cato stood up. He looked hurt.

"Oh who am kidding?" I said.

I wrapped my arms around Cato. I pressed my lips to his. He pulled me in close. **(A/N Sorry to ruin the moment but I'm crying and gagging as I write this proposal.) **This is the moment I've wanted since we were 15. I would never admit it if we were the immature kids we used to be.

"Okay. Chase came into the room so time to break it up," Isabelle said pulling Chase onto her lap.

I looked I saw Hope and Hunter with Katniss and Peeta. I also saw little Mellissa with Foxface.

Everything is perfect.

* * *

_*10 years later* _

It amazing how everything worked out. Cato and I have been married for nine years now. We have three kids. Our oldest kid is Caitlin. She is eight years old. We also have the five year old twin sons, Conner and Carter. Those two are little troublemakers. I am still singing and Cato is still a personal trainer. The whole family has been backstage at almost all of my concerts. I took my new family as inspiration to write a family song. My family has made my life amazing.

"Clover? You still there?" Cato asked.

"I guess I zoned out. What's up?" I asked my hubby.

"Everyone's gonna be here soon," he said.

It was our twenty year reunion and Cato and I were hosting it this year.

"Baby. Do you find it weird the everyone in the group married someone else in the group?" I asked.

He shook his head. Suddenly the kids came running in. I picked up Caitlin and Cato grabbed the twins. I can't help but be blessed with my family.

Caitlin has my black hair and Cato's icy eyes. She also has my freckles and cheek bones. She has Cato's nose and lips. The twins have Cato's blonde hair and my emerald eyes. They have Cato's nose and cheek bones. They have my lips and chin. It is amazing how perfect everything came out.

If anything changed in my past, I wouldn't have the perfect life I have today.

**I am crying. I am actually crying. I'm so sorry I cut this so short. I needed to. I feel like everyone left me when I needed them. Please review and favorite. I will be back sometime but I don't know when. Adios everyone.**

**~The Other Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
